


Sealed Fate

by kitkatkira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse of Fuuinjutsu Seals, Alternate Universe, Artificial Insemination, F/M, FemNaruto - Freeform, Gender Bender, Jealousy, Memory-wiped, OOC, Possessiveness, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkira/pseuds/kitkatkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto went missing after the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Orochimaru sent Kabuto to find out the whereabouts of Konoha’s missing Jinchuuriki. After three years, Kabuto returns to report just where Naruto have been all this three years and what interesting situation he had landed himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Naruto
> 
> Pairing: (FemNaruto x Sasuke), (FemNaruto x Sai)
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, Gender Bender, FemNaruto, Abuse of Fuuinjutsu Seals, Mentions of Torture, Memory-wiped, Artificial Insemination, Jealousy, Possessiveness and many more.
> 
> Summary: Naruto went missing after the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Orochimaru sent Kabuto to find out the whereabouts of Konoha’s missing Jinchuuriki. After three years, Kabuto returns to report just where Naruto have been all this three years and what interesting situation he had landed himself in.
> 
> A/N: This story happened around the start of Naruto Shippuden. 
> 
> Also, please read the warnings carefully before you read this. If you don’t like any of the warnings above, don’t read this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or make money out of writing this. 
> 
> Not Beta’d (I apologise in advance for any grammatical and/or spelling errors made here. I’m not a professional writer so forgive me for any bad writing.)

Sasuke and Orochimaru had just finished their discussion on what Sasuke needs to do to improve in their daily spar when the door behind them opened. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he saw Kabuto walked in. From what he had learned through some random Oto-nin, Kabuto was supposed to be out doing some big important mission as ordered by Orochimaru. The gray haired bespectacled Oto-nin smirked nastily at him when he saw him with Orochimaru.

 

“Orochimaru-sama, I’ve come to report,” said Kabuto, ignoring the glare that Sasuke was giving him.

 

“Oh Kabuto? You’re back?” said Orochimaru in faint surprise.

 

“Yes, I was able to get the information you’ve ask for. I myself am surprised where **_he_** ended up. I’m sure Sasuke would be interested in the information about **_him_** too,” Kabuto said, smirking at the boy who was fiercely glaring at him.

 

“Ho? Why do I feel like you’ve stumble on something that amused you greatly. What did Naruto Uzumaki do to get you so amused?” Orochimaru asked curiously. Sasuke stopped glaring at Kabuto and turned his head sharply at Orochimaru with the mention of his ex-teammate’s name.

 

Kabuto withdraw a report scroll and handed it over to Orochimaru. He watched as Orochimaru unrolled it and read the report he wrote up after his mission. A small burst of cloud later and several photos were unsealed from the scroll.

 

“Interesting.. Very interesting. To think that Danzo made his move and had somehow prevented Tsunade and Jiraiya from finding out. A very interesting find indeed,” said Orochimaru in amusement as he looked through the photos that Kabuto had somehow took. He looked at Sasuke, then at Kabuto who was smirking at the black haired boy. “Well Kabuto, report to me what you did then. I’m sure you would like to share the news with Sasuke.”

 

“Hai Orochimaru-sama,” said Kabuto. “Three years ago, after you told me to investigate where Naruto really was when it was leaked that he was either dead or missing and not training somewhere hidden. I went back to where Sasuke said he had left Naruto. When I arrived there, the area looks like a huge explosion went off there. Only a huge hole remained.”

 

“Wait! Naruto’s dead or missing?” exclaimed Sasuke sharply. “Why wasn’t I told?”

 

“I thought that you don’t care if Naruto died, so I didn’t think it was relevant to inform you about it. Continue with the report Kabuto,” said Orochimaru dismissively.

 

“After scouting the area and finding no sign of anything that could be the bloody remains of Naruto, I conclude that he was still alive but hidden somewhere. I spent one month trying to figure out what happened to Naruto. Apparently, the Hokage and Jiraiya couldn’t find Naruto, even when they sent out tracking scouts everywhere. After one months of finding nothing, the Konoha Elders backed up with some of the Ninja Council told the Hokage to stop the search and declared him dead or MIA. The Hokage had no choice but to declare him missing. I found the Elder’s actions suspicious so I investigated them and it was lucky that I did.”

 

“Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado had done nothing too suspicious but Danzo on the other hand, I found some suspicious movement from him. A few of his Root members would move around after every few months. They would move some items to somewhere using a caravan before coming back with an empty caravan. One time, I was lucky enough to see Danzo going with the caravan and decided to follow. It led me to a small closed off compound somewhere far away from Konoha that is surrounded by a large open field. I can’t get closer because I would give my position away and there were some recognition seals that all of the people in the caravan, including Danzo, had to go through. Before the gates closed, I caught a glimpse of someone with blond hair greet Danzo at the door from a far. I waited several hours more before Danzo and the Root members came out. The Root members that came out were different than the ones that went in, so I think that they had some rotating shifts to guard the house. After that, they went back to Konoha and I followed them.”

 

“I spend months trying to sneak into Root headquarters to get information about it. After successfully sneaking in and much searching and decrypting the encrypted scroll reports, I was able to piece together what truly happened to Naruto. After Naruto’s fight with Sasuke, a Root member who tailed them took the unconscious Naruto to Danzo under his orders. He used explosions to get rid of any evidence that could lead anyone to the discovery that Root abducted Naruto. After that, Naruto underwent some kind of mental conditioning by means of torture and total blackout. And when Naruto broke in the end, Danzo ordered him to change into his Oiroke no Jutsu before using a seal and tattooing it into his skin to make the sex change more permanent. I found out that his Oiroke no Jutsu actually works as a successful sex change technique with full functioning sexual reproduction organs.”

 

“After placing the seal on the now-girl Naruto, he put five more seals on him− sorry it her now. One seal on her forehead to supress her memories, so that she would have no memories of her past. The seal will eventually erase all her past memories, leaving only the new memories that happen after the placement of the seal. The other four seals were placed on her ankles and wristed and they act as tracer and border restriction seals. The compound that Naruto was brought to had matching seals in all four corners of the compound, to prevent Naruto from trying to escape it. What comes after might interest you Sasuke,” said Kabuto as he looked Sasuke, his glasses giving out a strange glint in the somewhat dim room. Sasuke was instantly on guard but carefully kept his face blank. Kabuto seemed disappointed at his lack of reaction but shrugged it off and continued his report.

 

“Danzo had a back-up plan in case Sasuke left Konoha. From the date of the report I found, Danzo has been planning this since the Uchiha Massacre and the discovery that Naruto’s Oiroke no Jutsu, where one of his Root member had confirmed that it was a fully functional girl’s body with functional sexual organs. There was only one Uchiha and one Uzumaki left in Konoha, not including Itachi Uchiha who is a missing nin, and one Senju in the Fire Country,” said Kabuto, ignoring the intense sharingan-active glare from Sasuke at the mention of Itachi.

 

“He wanted to revive the founding clans of Konoha through Naruto. It seems that that Danzo got some of Nawaki Senju’s sperm before he died and stored it. The first child he had Naruto carry was Nawaki Senju’s child. After a successful insemination, he had Naruto moved to the isolated compound. Ten months later, he brought his Root seal master and medic-nin to the compound to help with the birth of a Jinchuuriki’s child. The seal master helped hold the seal over the Kyuubi while the medic-nin delivered the child. Danzo was there for the birthing and saw the birthing of a baby boy named Karashi by Naruto. Full name, Karashi Senju. The reports on the child stated that he was gifted with the Uzumaki’s higher than average chakra reserves. Whether he has Mokuton, only time will tell,” said Kabuto. He took out the photo of Karashi Senju from the pile of photos and handed it to Orochimaru, who inspected it with sharp eyes. “He is now two years and five months old.”

 

The toddler has blond hair, a slightly darker shade of blond than Naruto’s, and green-grey eyes. “He has Nawaki’s eyes. Danzo was always a sly one. To hide the fact that he had Nawaki’s sperm in his possession and not have Tsunade know. Heh! If Tsunade were to find out, she will gladly torture and kill him for this slight.”

 

Kabuto coughed slightly to get Orochimaru’s attention to his report. Orochimaru looked back at him and signalled for him to continue.

 

“The next child Naruto carried is a girl, Sakuya Uchiha, age one year and five months and her last child is a boy, Suzaku Uchiha, age five months old. Both children are from sperm samples taken from Sasuke Uchiha” said Kabuto as he took out their photos and passed them to the snake sannin. “Danzo wanted to have another Senju child except that the next one would be a girl to make a pair of boy-girl Uchiha children and Senju children. After that, he would have picked either someone from the Nara clan or the Yamanaka clan to impregnate Naruto so that he would have a pair of boy-girl Uzumaki children with the intelligence of a Nara or the mind arts and manipulation of a Yamanaka. But with the Akatsuki being more active in hunting the Jinchuurikis, Danzo had to put his breeding plans on hold to have Naruto trained up to fight against the Akatsuki. He had Naruto doing some light training while she was pregnant but after the birth of her last child, Suzaku, Danzo had her doing some intense ninja training right after she recovers for the birthing.”

 

“Hmm… The children are birthed at least year apart that means that Naruto has only two months of recovery after each birth. I take it that the Kyuubi speeded up her healing so that this is possible?” mused Orochimaru.

 

“Yes, the Kyuubi helped with her healing,” said Kabuto.

 

“How did you get close enough to get the photos of Naruto and the children? And who is this teen in the photo? It looks like a family photo in here,” asked Orochimaru as he pointed to a pale boy with an expressionless face and short black hair. He seemed to resemble Sasuke slightly, even though he had a much more paler skin tone than Sasuke’s. The thing about the photo is that Naruto was leaning against the boy’s shoulder with a faint smile on her face as she holds a sleeping Suzaku in her arms and had a sleeping Karashi on her lap. The boy even had a sleeping Sakuya in his arms. It would have looked like a family photo if it was not ruined by the expressionless face and blank eyes that the boy was showing as he looked at the smiling Naruto.

 

“Ah… That’s Sai, Naruto’s permanent bodyguard and helper around the compound. The compound has five guards, including Sai but only Sai is allowed near Naruto at all times. I would guess that Naruto had gotten pretty attached to Sai after more than three years of being with only him in that compound other than the children. The other four guards are there for guarding only and are not to be seen by Naruto, even if she knows that they are there. Two guards for the compound and two guards for the area around the compound. And as for how I got close enough to get the photos.. Well, I actually went undercover as a Root member when they switched guards and got the guard duty for the compound. That’s why it took a long time for me to come back. I had to study the Root member so that I can emulate him well enough to fool everyone in Root, spend four months at the compound and after that kill off the Root member with a believable accident before I could come back here.”

 

“Hm. Do you have anything else to report about Naruto Uzumaki?” asked Orochimaru.

 

“No. The rest are all written up in the report.”

 

“You may go then. Have a few days off, I’ll call you if I need you,” said Orochimaru, dismissing Kabuto since he had reported everything that needed to be reported.

 

“Yes, Orochimaru-sama. See you later Sasuke-kun,” said a smug Kabuto to a pale-faced Sasuke who didn’t even twitched as Kabuto’s shoulder brushed his. He was too busy staring at the photos of Uchiha children that were born from Naruto, his ex-teammate who used to be male. Sakuya Uchiha and Suzaku Uchiha, his and Naruto’s children from the sperm stolen from him, possibly from one of his many hospital check-up.

 

“Well Sasuke, would you like to see the photos of your children?” said Orochimaru in amusement as he watched his student/soon-to-be body replacement stared blankly at the photos. He pushed out three photos to the boy before sealing the rest back in the scroll. The three photos were copies that he just knew Kabuto made to torment the young Uchiha with. Kabuto was always sadistic like that. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

 

It was a long time after Orochimaru left him that Sasuke was able to move towards the three photos. He unknowingly activated his sharingan when he took a good look at the photos. The first photo was of his one year and five months old daughter, Sakuya Uchiha. She had a mess of black hair and had the same blue eyes as Naruto. In the photo, she was leaned against a pillow as she played with a wooden rattler in one hand.

 

He moved on to the second photo that had his five months old son, Suzaku Uchiha. His son had the typical black hair and black eyes that most Uchiha have. The photo was taken when his son was in his crib, looking up at the ninja-themed baby mobile above him.

 

And the last photo caught his breath. A female Naruto with holding a sleeping Suzaku and her first son Karashi, was sleeping with his head on her lap and the unknown boy who name was Sai according to bastard Kabuto, was holding a sleeping Sakuya in his arms. Naruto was leaning into Sai, her head on his shoulder with a slight smile on her face. _It really does look like a family photo_ , thought Sasuke. What pissed him off is that the boy looked a bit like him.

 

He didn’t like it. Naruto, his supposed best friend and ex-teammate was happily cuddling against some washout copy of himself. _Dobe, you’re supposed to be mine! Those are my children and you are mine to do what I want! I won’t forgive you for getting a replacement._

 

The three tomoes in Sasuke’s sharingan spun furiously as he focused on Naruto in the photo. Naruto was very beautiful in the photo. She had her blonde hair pulled in a messy side braid and she was wearing a blue and white wisteria patterned yukata. She was the type of girl that he could go for. Strong, powerful and beautiful. And she was already the mother of his children, so it was a plus to him.

 

_Naruto Uzumaki, you’re mine!_

 

**++ Naruto..xXx..Sealed Fate..xXx..Naruto ++  
++ END ++**

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto might have her memories sealed but she somewhat remembers the important people in her life. Her children are named after them. Her first son Karashi, was named after Kakashi-sensei. Her second child and only daughter Sakuya, was named after Sakura. And her last son Suzaku, was named after Sasuke himself. 
> 
> Anyway, this was written a while back and has been sitting in my laptop for quite a while now. It was supposed to be a multi-chapter story but I decide to just end it here as a one-shot. The plot just doesn’t seem to work with me and I end up getting frustrated trying to write the next chapter so it will stay a one-shot for now.
> 
> If anyone wants to pick up this story from where I left it, you’re most welcome to try. Just PM me to let me know about it. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed reading this.


End file.
